


rock the boat

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Exploration, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Kid's in for a treat, M/M, Omega!Kid, Pre-Timeskip, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: "You just want to see me all spread out for you.""Nothing I haven't seen before, doll."Law'd never called him anything like that before. Kid kinda liked it, stereotypical and sugary or not.If it was anyone else, he would've killed him.





	rock the boat

Kid stiffened when Law's hand slid down from his cock. He kept his eyes closed, however, face still pressed into Law's neck; he wanted to know what Law was planning before doing anything. He _liked_ the Alpha. He didn't want to hurt him without a reason.

If he did something he didn't like, he was losing the fucking arm. Kid knew exactly how much force he'd have to use and how to do it without Law knowing what he was up to. He'd done it before. (Sometimes, when he was feeling really bloodthirsty, he went after Alphas who treated Omegas badly or disrespectfully. They were easy targets, getting all flattered at being approached when they got a whiff of his scent. Idiots. Kid enjoyed tearing them apart).

Law was touching his balls. It felt- good. Kinda weird, but good. He'd never bothered with them. Usually he just jerked himself off as quickly as possible if he wanted to without bothering with the pleasure of it. To him, it was just one more maintenance he needed to provide his body. Law, however- he made him feel good by _existing_. By smiling at him. If he put his hand on him, he was going to enjoy it, it didn't matter what it was.

Suddenly Law brushed against something, and he cursed involuntarily as his whole body surged. He'd never felt anything like it before.

The Alpha was jerking his hand away, and Kid pulled away, eyes wide.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Sorry," Law said quickly.

"Sorry!?" Kid repeated. "Do it again!"

"Again?"

"Yeah, again!"

Law was looking at him warily, as if he'd grown a second head, but he did as he was told. Kid groaned as the Alpha's fingers slid between his balls, hips jerking, burying his face in his neck again. Law's fingers were doing something there and he couldn't help but whimper. It was so good. So fucking good.

His mind blanked. He was clutching at Law’s shoulder, he was barely aware, but he couldn't control his grip. He was coming, he could tell, but he had never come like this before. He hadn't known he _could_.

It seemed to last forever. Way longer than his usual orgasms. He came down slowly, still clutching at Law’s shoulder. Law had his arm around him, holding him close, and he was grateful. He didn't want to pull away.

"Kid," Law said after a minute.

"Mh?" He didn't really want to talk. He was pretty drowsy.

"Have you ever touched your vulva before?"

"Vulva?" He had no idea what the fuck that was.

"Your genitals."

"Oh. You mean-" He _really_ didn't want to talk about his fucking Omega parts. "Omega parts."

"Your vulva, yes." Law wasn't about to drop the subject. Stubborn bastard.

"Not if I can help it."

"Why not?" Kid wasn't gonna fucking answer that. "I'm just asking because I barely touched you and you came."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." He pulled away, staring at the Alpha. "That- _that's_ what it was? I can- it feels _good_?"

"Usually, yeah." Law was frowning. Kid had a bad feeling about this. This was probably one of the many things he was supposed to know. "Have you ever looked at it?"

Kid shook his head, bewildered.

"Wait right there." Law disappeared into the bathroom. A minute later he appeared holding the full-size mirror. The mirror Kid had resolutely tried and failed not to look in while the Alpha sucked him off earlier. Law had surprised him as he stepped out of the bath tub. He hadn't heard him arrive. "Edge of the bed, spread your legs, lie back, prop up on your elbows."

"Law," Kid said hesitantly.

The Alpha leant over him for a kiss. The Omega returned it. He made an annoyed sound when Law pulled away.

"You should know what it looks like. It's important for your health. If you don't know what it looks like normally, how can you know if something's wrong?"

He was being all doctor-y and reasonable. Kid didn't really care what his 'vulva' looked like. He didn't _want_ to know. It wasn't as if he was ever gonna go near it with a ten foot pole. The very **thought** made him uncomfortable. But Law wasn't about to drop it.

It was easier to just go along.

He reluctantly moved to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs and lying back.

"Bit further."

"You just want to see me all spread out for you," he grumbled as he propped himself up on his elbows, but did as he was told.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, doll."

Law'd never called him anything like that before. Kid kinda liked it, stereotypical and sugary or not.

If it was anyone else, he would've killed him.

"Gettin' all sweet and sentimental on me?" the tone in his voice was soft enough to show he didn't mind.

Law just smiled as he put the mirror in-between his legs and made sure it was steady before joining him on the bed.

"Take a good look," the Alpha said.

He took a deep breath and looked. Pale thighs, cock soft against the left, his balls below- he'd always wanted them to be full and hang down like an Alpha or Beta's, but they weren't. They stayed close to his skin, one on each side of his Omega parts, long and rather flat. And between - he kinda wanted to look away, but suddenly he was really curious - there they were. His Omega parts. Vulva, Law called it. It fit better. He looked at it for a long time, taking in the folds and the hole he could just barely see below. There was red down around the outside, just a little, paler than his hair.

He looked at Law, who was still smiling.

"What's it all called?

The Alpha rolled onto his side, propping his head on his chest. Kid adjusted so he could see.

"Here are the labia." He pointed. "Outer, inner." Kid nodded, repeating the names to himself as he looked. "Opening of the vagina." The Omega glanced very quickly, then away. He didn't need to look too closely. "Clitoral hood." It looked a couple of numbers too big. "Below it is the clitoris."

"I can't see anything."

"It gets engorged when you're aroused, and the hood pulls up. You can pull the hood up to see it if you want." Kid wanted to, but he was hesitant. Law saw the look on his face in the mirror. "I can if you want." The Omega nodded quickly. Law reached down and gently pulled the hood up. It felt good. Weird, but good. "This little thing right here," Law tapped it gently, "has around 8.000 nerve endings." Kid was still reeling from the casual way Law was touching him, as if it was no big deal. He'd never touched _himself_ there, and he was letting an Alpha do it. "This is what I was touching before. Apart from the bonding glands, this is the most sensitive place on your body."

"You're fucking with me. I can barely see it."

"I can show you." Law was amused.

"Show me," Kid demanded without even hesitating.

Suddenly the mirror was gone and Law was between his legs instead, smirking.

"Hold tight."

Kid hadn't even managed to grip at the sheets when his legs were pulled over the Alpha's shoulders and Law set to work.

 

He was screaming and convulsing within minutes. The older man just tightened his grip and kept going.


End file.
